Compared to a conventional OLED display panel, a laminated OLED display panel can effectively improve brightness and luminous efficiency, and can also implement high brightness in a low charge density so as to avoid electric field breakdown, thereby prolonging the service life of the laminated OLED display panel.
Along with the user's increasing requirement on image display quality, a resolution of the laminated OLED display panel becomes higher and higher, but when the resolution is improved, a new problem is brought about, i.e., when a certain characteristic pixel is displayed, one or more pixels around the characteristic pixel will also be simultaneously lighted up, resulting in a cross-talk phenomenon among the pixels.